Casey Taylor
"For the earth's future, we will triumph over evil and protect our planet nyo!"- Mew Razuberri. '''Casey Taylor '''is a 15 - 16 year old girl, and the main protagonist and heroine of Mew Razuberri's Journey. She is the first of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with an Artic Fox. Appearance Civilian﻿ Casey has long dark brown hair which reaches past her buttock, green eyes and pale skin. She is usually seen in a variety of clothes. Mew Mew When Casey is transformed, she grows white fox ears and a tail. Her hair and eyes remain the same as when she is normal. She wears a short pink and light, nearly white, pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her boots are the same as her dress, and reach up to just below her knees. She has light pink lace lining the top and bottom of her arm garters and her choker. Her leg garter is the same. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it. Her mew mark is a purple version of the imprint on her Mew Pendant, though with added fox ears and tail design, which is on the lower back. Trivia * She has a crush on Anna's older brother, Aston White, and later has 3 children with him. * Her mew name, Razuberri, is japanese for Raspberry. * The top of her dress forms a heart shape like Ichigo's, though without any lace/frills on it. * When she transforms, she says "Mew Mew Raspberry, Metamorphose!" but goes by Razuberri in mew form generally, as opposed to the english version from her phrase. *She has multiple future children due to the timeline messing up. Before it is saved, her daughters are Lianne, Louise and Violet, and afterwards, Audrey, Crystal and Michael. *She also has other friends, of whom are not mew mews, that she often hangs out with more-so than her team mates, unless there is important business. *Her favorite animals are cats and foxes *Her favorite colors are pink and purple. *She is 15 when the story begins and turns 16 half way through, and will turn 17 in any future sequels if they ever happen. *Her outfit and tail and ear design has been changed, it used to be purple and yellow and her ears and tail had pink on them, as well as other changes. *She is a mew mew version of the writer and co-writer's friend. *Her outfit and ears/tail were designed by Anna (the main writer/editor), but the rest of her design is by her real life counterpart, as it is how she draws herself. *Her skirt is one layer and is very short and sticks out, as opposed to being a normal or puffy skirt. Gallery Bfbffg.png Gergrg.png Gvk.png 17103760 188578828299879 1594594799925712917 n.jpg 18199310 294706220983840 8396203885169693495 n.png Yhgou.png Gjfvgj.png wide5.jpg Wide9.jpg Sailor girl at by manillasparkle9-dbjukjv.png For mewskylardesu by the host of one-dbjtjqi.jpg Request the raspberry of cuteness by ojamatsu kun-dbmluaf.png Dgrgyrgy.png 17806946 107622213120997 1453681537 n.png Wide5.jpg Mew Razuberri.png 58088f6a09b5bd60302501076a9389bd-dbu27ru.png art_trade_3_by_surprisebearartist-dbur7xg.png at___mewskylar_by_arichiharu-dc28bqy.png at__rasberries_by_jollywitch-dc2aj73.png FIXED_mew_razuberri_for_mewskylar_by_darkprincess8-dbtp82y.png gbmvhm.png Mew Razuberri reference.png no2.png mew_razuberri_for_mewskylar_by_darkprincess8-dbtp82y.png OTP CUDDLES YAAAAAAAAAS.png razuberri_by_mihousa-dbv8vd1.png razuberry_by_mewskylarfan77-dc2o7fl.png you gotta have it made.png Request.png Gifts.png mew_razuberri_art_trade_by_ericathebunny-dc2zaqs.jpg Mew Razuberri Commission.png Ichigoo.png Mew Razuberri Fixed.png No.png